


"MAYOR QUE YO PERO..... MÍO" [Shougo/Rey]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [3]
Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexualAqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangasBueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortosMundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse
Relationships: Sagara Rei/Sena Shougo
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Kudos: 7





	"MAYOR QUE YO PERO..... MÍO" [Shougo/Rey]

Shugo

Se que esta mal pero me mueve el piso ese precioso omega, es mayor que yo si pero ah (suspiro) esas caderas y ese trasero tan precioso que contonea el caminar, sus preciosos labios que quiero morder esos hermoso ojos ocultos tras esos lentes que usa en definitiva es una tentación andante oh Rey cuanto te deseo. 

Era fin de semana y nadie veía a Rey por ningún lado 

\- Padre dijo Shugo- Dime respondió este 

-Dónde está Rey Padre?- está en su habitación está en sus días especiales _ le dijo tomando té. 

-mm- dije para salir corriendo hacia las escaleras. 

-Shugo- la voz de su padre lo detuvo. 

-Se gentil con el -le dijo sonriendo. 

-si- dijo para seguir corriendo, y allí en la puerta se escuchaban leves quejidos del Omega que estaba dentro de la habitación. 

Abrió la puerta y el aroma de omega en celo lo inundó, allí en la cama desnudo, tendido en ella estaba su mayor obsesión "su Rey" quien gimoteaba con las piernas abiertas, se intentó controlar y se sentó cerca de Rey, que cuando este se dio cuenta de su presencia se asustó, que por la fiebre no se había dado cuenta del Alfa a su lado. 

-Shhugo, gimoteo el Omega- dime le dijo el Alfa excitado relamiéndose los labios. 

-ah tómame- le gimoteo abriendo mas sus piernas dejando ver lo más íntimo de su ser que expulsa el líquido viscoso que lo preparaba para la cópula con su Alfa, invitando al Alfa que perdió todo control que tenía al verlo sumiso y goteando por el. 

  
El alfa se desnudo lentamente torturando al omega que gemía en la cama y no paraba de llamarlo embriagado por el aroma masculino del Alfa. 

  
Se posicionó entre las piernas del Omega que gemía por su necesidad. -quieres que te tome?- le susurro al oído burlonamente, logrando que el omega casi grité al oír la varonil y excitante voz del Alfa. -si, si, si-

Cuando tomo sus pezones con sus manos, el Omega gimió de placer, abriendo más las piernas su grito fue grande cuando Shugo metió un par de dedos en su rosada entrada. 

  
-Shugo ah quueeee- fue interrumpido pues el Alfa lo devoro entero metiendo su lengua en su cavidad, al tiempo que se ponía en posición para penetrar a SU OMEGA que gimió dentro del beso al ser brutalmente penetrado, lloro fuera del beso pues le había dolido "nadie le había tocado íntimamente antes" lloró al ser duramente penetrado, pero su Alfa fue generoso y no se movió por un momento dándole tiempo para que se acostumbre. 

  
-Ah- gimió cuando su Alfa empezó el vaivén de caderas, que le causó gran placer perdiéndose en el. ah, ah, ah, Shugo, gemía entrecortadamente. 

  
El alfa se movía salvajemente perdiendo la cordura dentro de ese orificio que hace tanto había deseado gozar. 

Recordó cuando su padre lo llevó para trabajar con él, con solo quince años sabía que ese omega de veinte años sería suyo, celoso se ponía cuando los Alfas que trabajaban con su padre miraban con deseo a su precioso Omega. 

Le encantaba lo maternal que era con su hermanito que también era un Omega, pero ahora era todo suyo y lloraba de placer, se encontró besando todo su cuerpo marcando su territorio. 

  
Ya estaba llegando al clímax, el omega enredo sus piernas atrayendo más a su Alfa, enterrando más ese pene que lo hacía gozar de placer, el vaivén de caderas iba aumentando más salvaje hasta que empezó a anudarle, emitiendo un gritillo el omega al venirse sobre sus vientres. 

Shugo se acercó a su cuello y mordió con gula y pasión mientras el omega se retorcía de placer y dolor por el anudamiento y la marca, que momentos después cayó desmayado. 

Shugo no pudo más que reír "por fin era suyo, su Omega" nadie podía negarlo, todos en la familia ZENA sabían que un OMEGA rodeado de tantos alfas sería marcado por uno, pero nunca creyeron que sería SHUGO. 

Rey despertó pero algo andaba mal, sus piernas las sentía resentidas y se toco allí abajo alzando sus dedos un poco de esperma mezclado con sangre, se asustó muchísimo y cerró fuertemente los ojos palpando el cuello, y allí tanteo una marca que no tenía rastros de sangre solo los colmillos del Alfa al que ahora pertenecía. 

  
Lloro y lloro mucho pues él siempre quiso ser libre sin depender de nadie pero ahora estaba marcado y lo peor es que no se acordaba del rostro del Alfa que sería su dueño, se hizo bolita en la cama olvidándose un poco del dolor en su parte baja, se imaginaba quien le había marcado "tal vez uno de los guardaespaldas" de la familia ZENA ahora tendría que obedecer a un Alfa y eso es lo que no quería, pensaba llorando. 

  
De Pronto la puerta del cuarto se abre y pasa adelante Shugo. -Qué haces aquí- dijo un tanto asustado ya que su Alfa podría venir y si lo encontraba con otro Alfa, lo castigaría o peor lo golpearía y no quería ser un Omega maltratado por su Alfa. Con un poco de miedo dijo -Mi Alfa podría venir mejor retírate si- Shugo se rio. -Yo soy tu Alfa- le dijo para ver como Rey entraba en shock por unos momentos. 

-.t.tu_ si Rey yo p.p.pero- tartamudeo algo cohibido 

  
-Silencio-Gritó usando su voz Alfa de mando, Rey bajo su rostro sumamente asustado. 

  
Shugo tomó en brazos a su Omega que temblaba de miedo por como le había gritado hace unos momentos, lo lleno a la ducha donde le baño delicadamente. 

  
-Shugo-se atrevió a decirle el Omega. -Que seria de mi-

  
-TU_ respondió calmadamente el Alfa. -Eres Mío y como tal debes comportarte ya he hablado con mi padre seguirás siendo su mano derecha, solo habrá ciertas restricciones de lo que hacías normalmente claro está que tendré que informarme primero, cuando te llame vendrás sin objeción y por último te mudaras a mi habitación. -Sí Señor le respondió sumisamente-

  
No le quedaba de otra aunque en cierto modo se había ganado la lotería normalmente a los Omegas no se les permitía trabajar, solo servían para abrir las piernas y para criar los hijos. 

  
-Estás bien- le pregunto el Alfa. 

  
-Si mi Señor- Le respondió sumisamente el Omega. 

De ahí en adelante la vida de Rey cambió aunque no podría decirse que para mal pues se sentía cómodo "Su Alfa" no era malo con él, al contrario le daba un poco de libertad. 

  
LA FAMILIA ZENA RECIBIÓ CON UN ABRAZO AL OMEGA, CLARO QUE AL POCO TIEMPO TUVO QUE CASARSE PORQUE UN BEBÉ VENÍA EN CAMINO 

  
REY tuvo que dejar su trabajo "no porque quisiera" sino porque su Alfa lo obligó alegando que era peligroso para el bebé. 

"LA FARÁNDULA Y EL ESPECTÁCULO SE TOMO PARA BIEN EL MATRIMONIO DEL PRIMOGÉNITO DE LA FAMILIA "SHUGO ZENA" ACTUALMENTE CANTANTE DESPOSÓ AL SECRETARIO Y MANO DERECHA DEL SEÑOR ZENA, Y MÁS SE ALEGRARON CUANDO SUPIERON DEL NUEVO INTEGRANTE DE LA FAMILIA QUE AUN NO NACIA" 

  
Ya con ocho meses Rey no podía negar que era inmensamente feliz, le había tocado un buen Alfa y eso agradecería mucho ya que muchos omegas eran maltratados por sus respectivos Alfas y ese no era su caso. 

  
**"HAY QUE AGRADECER QUE LA SUERTE SE HAYA CRUZADO EN TU CAMINO, UN ALFA CARIÑOSO NO A TODOS LOS OMEGAS LES TOCA, UN ALFA MALTRATADO A MUCHOS OMEGAS LES TOCA PERO ESTE NO ES SU CASO"**


End file.
